The present invention relates to an axial fan motor.
An axial fan motor for cooling of heat generating electronic parts is generally mounted on household electric appliance and various OA/IT equipments, but recently, demand of large air flow capacity of the axial fan has been increased because of increase in heat generating amount and reduction in product cost in these household electric appliance and various OA/IT equipments. When an axial fan motor is increased in the air flow capacity, however, there is a tendency that noise due to an electromagnetic exciting force and rotation of vanes is increased. Further, a demand for noise reduction has been increased by pursuit of a comfort environment, and arts corresponding thereto have been developed.
In JP-A-10-159792, vibration reduction is intended by providing vibration isolation rubber between a motor shaft and a fan boss.
In JP-A-2003-269381, vibration reduction is intended by providing vibration isolation rubber between an inner ring member fitted onto a motor shaft and an outer ring member fitted into a fan boss.
In JP-A-2003-286997, vibration reduction is intended by providing vibration isolation rubber between a fan shaft and a fan body.
In JP-A-07-213005, vibration reduction of a fan motor is intended with the use of an attenuation material.
In all of the above-described Patent Documents 1 to 4, a vibration attenuation material such as vibration isolation rubber, etc. is mounted in order to realize vibration reduction, but they cannot be said to be fundamental measures since a vibration source and the vibration isolation rubber are in contact with each other.
Meanwhile, it is desirable that a stator core and a sleeve, which supports the stator core, be separated from each other as far as possible for the sake of vibration reduction and noise reduction, and it is preferred that a contact area between the stator core and the sleeve be made small at the time of supporting. Besides, in these days, in which recycling of a resource is advocated, a product, which affords disassembly and recycling, is desired for axial fan motors.
A stator core and a sleeve, which supports the stator core, in conventional fan motors and blowers are joined together by measures such as bonding, caulking, welding, etc. but when a stator core is fixed to a sleeve by such measures, disassembly cannot be made unless the sleeve is broken, so that recycling of a resource cannot be achieved.